This Time Love Didn't Start With A Kiss
by Vixie Pixie
Summary: Its The Marauders 4th year and we find out what life was like for James and everyone else of course
1. James' Flashback

Hiya! Now most of you at the moment hate James Potter since what he did in Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix but I don't, I think he's ace. OK it was sad what he did to Snape but at least we know more about them now. Well back to the story since then I love the "Old School" crowd and I thought I'd write a story of James and Lily's 4th year, I'm going to keep to J.K Rowling's story since she is such a genius but I'm going to show what 4th year was like for them. Disclaimer: Yeah we all know about this I don't own any of the characters. I may have made up some names but I don't know what people are called.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Evans!" shouted a very cold James Potter, who was standing in the Entrance Hall. "You're going to pay for that!"  
  
"What's up Prongs?" asked Sirius who was trying not to laugh at the site of James with snow landing on top of him.  
  
"Its Evans, she's just set that blizzard thing on me, you know that spell that Flitwick taught us last lesson!" said James still looking up to where Lily had been just seconds ago.  
  
"It's been the same since our first journey here 3 years ago, but nowadays you hardly give her any back." Said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah I do what are you blind?"  
  
"I'm not the blind one mate." Said Sirius walking off with his back towards James.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" shouted James after him.  
  
"You and Padfoot having an argument?" asked Peter standing next to him.  
  
"Oh lay off Wormtail!"  
  
"What's it all about?" asked Lupin standing the other side.  
  
"Oh.nothing!"  
  
"Don't take it out on Padfoot, Wormtail and me because you still haven't realised that you like Lily." Said Lupin. He nudged Peter and they followed where Sirius had gone moments before.  
  
"What is with everyone today?" shouted James. "And for your information Remus I don't like L-Evans!"  
  
James sat down in a chair that had appeared by the wall. With his hands in his head he was deep in thought: Sirius was right he hadn't done anything back to Lily for ages. Ever since he got a funny feeling in his stomach whenever she was close. James remembered the first time they saw each other (This was also the first time he started to mess with his hair).  
  
:Flashback:  
  
A young James was walking along the Platform with his Mother and Father and his trolley in front. James put his trunk down where a steward would put it into the luggage compartment. As he turned round he banged into a girl with very deep red hair. "Oops sorry!" he said and walked back to where his parents were. He said his goodbyes and climbed onto the train.  
  
He found an empty compartment and sat down. Just before 11 a boy with short brown hair knocked on.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit in here? Just I don't want to sit with older people," said the boy.  
  
"Not at all. I was getting lonely I could do with company."  
  
"I'm Sirius Black," said the boy with his hand out.  
  
James shook it and said "And I'm James Potter."  
  
The Train started to move. James jumped up and waved to his parents. Sirius on the other hand didn't get up but moved his hand in front of the window without even looking.  
  
"So what house do you expect to be in James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Gryffindor both my parents were in it! How about you?"  
  
"Don't know," said Sirius shrugging.  
  
There was a knock at the door and a boy with brown hair and a very friendly face appeared at the door.  
  
"Do you mind if. "  
  
"If you sit here?" asked Sirius, the boy nodded. "No, you come and join us. I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"And I'm James Potter,"  
  
"Do you two already know each other?" asked the boy.  
  
"No we've only just met. What's your name?" said James.  
  
"Oh yes sorry. First day nerves. I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
They were all deep in conversation when 3 girls appeared at the door.  
  
"Hello we guessed you were first years like us because you have the black ties on. Anyway I'm Alice Batton." (Alice Longbottom)  
  
"I'm Angel Cabot," said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh and I'm Lily Evans," said the other girl. James realised it was the girl he bumped into a Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Alice piped up again. "Do you mind if we sit with you lot for a bit?"  
  
"No please sit down." Said Lupin.  
  
James kept looking at Lily and messing with his hair. She looked at him. "You look cool like that!" She did actually mean it then. James took a mental note to make sure he looked like that around Lily.  
  
Lupin got out a bag of flour. "What's that for?" asked James.  
  
"Err I think I picked it up by mistake instead of my sandwiches."  
  
"Can I borrow it then?" James didn't wait for an answer but his little boy streak grabbed the flour and tipped it over Lily.  
  
Sirius laughed so hard. "Can tell we're going to be great friends mate."  
  
"JAMES POTTER!!!!"  
  
"Sorry I was just so tempted with you sitting there."  
  
"Oh I hate you!!"  
  
:End of Flashback:  
  
Since then Lily and James had never had a nice conversation. Everyone who was sitting in that compartment was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius was so happy he was with James and Lupin. A boy named Peter Pettigrew joined the boys and another called Amos Diggory but he hung round with the boys out of Ravenclaw as he knew them loads better. Two girls joined the girls. Hardly anybody knew them but James had got their names out of them. They were called Val and Amanda.  
  
James woke up from his daydream but thought that the people in the compartment that day had never ALL sat down and spoke again.  
  
James got up from the seat that disappeared and walked off in the direction Lupin, Sirius and Peter had gone.  
  
AN: I know it wasn't very interesting but we all now know the basic story, well my story actually of how James and Lily first met, I'm probably so wrong but who cares!! 


	2. Game time

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of this even though I wish I did, hmmm me writing Harry Potter, never going to happen. Oh well we can all dream. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Devil's Snare," said James and the portrait hole to Gryffindor Common Room swung open. James walked in to see his friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting around a table with books all over it. "What you up to?" asked James.  
  
"Not a lot really just catching up on work," replied Remus.  
  
"Sirius doing work, since when?" laughed James  
  
"Well since I couldn't find you. Now you're here I'm going to stop." Said Sirius getting up from his chair.  
  
"One second I need to ask you all something in private." Whispered James he down in Sirius' seat.  
  
"Oh I was sitting there," he said.  
  
"Yeah WAS, you aren't no more." Said James with a big grin on his face. Sirius waved his wand and a seat appeared.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Peter starring at the seat Sirius had just sat on.  
  
"There's no time for that Wormtail ask him in your own time. I need to ask you all something." Said James.  
  
"Go on then," said Remus putting his quill down.  
  
"Well is it obvious to you that I.like..err Lily?" whispered James.  
  
"He finally admits it. OK getting back to the question you asked it was to me James, who noticed it not to these. They had to ask me what was wrong with you and they were totally shocked to hear it." Said Remus.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" he said turning to Sirius.  
  
"No course I didn't, you expect me to know something like that, well we know Peter wouldn't that's for sure but I thought it was just school or home problems."  
  
"So you've admitted it to yourself then?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah I have I know now that I do like Lily," he said in a whisper so no one in the room could hear. "I had a flashback kind of thing in the entrance hall where you lot left me. It was of our first train journey."  
  
"Oh the classic moment you tipped flour on Evan's head," Sirius said while acting it out.  
  
"Yeah with my flour," said Remus picking up his quill and returning to his work.  
  
At that moment Lily walked through the portrait hole with her friends Angel and Alice. Alice smiled at them and walked over leaving Lily and Angel by the fire talking.  
  
"Hello everyone. How are you all?" she asked.  
  
Remus closed his books. "Well I'm not going to get any work done anymore. Yeah we're fine Alice, how are you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm great. I just wanted to know if you all fancied a game of Spin the Bottle."  
  
"A game of what?" asked Remus.  
  
"Spin the Bottle it's a muggle game. One person spins the bottle and the person it lands on spins the bottle and then whomever it lands on again has to kiss the person. Then someone has to pick out a piece of paper from the hat stating how long for. The time goes from 10 seconds to 2 minutes."  
  
James looked over at Lily and Angel. "Are they playing as well?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't expect to play with just us five." She said. She walked back over to Lily and Angel and whispered something. Lily looked over at James and rolled her eyes. He heard her say, "Do I have to?" Alice persuaded her and all the girls walked back over.  
  
"Hey we never agreed to it," said Peter.  
  
"So what we're playing it now." James replied  
  
"I'm not, I'll just watch," said Peter. He sat down on the seat Sirius had appeared and moved out of the circle.  
  
"OK, new rules. We have to sit boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, girl or else it may be a little unfair." Said Alice. Sirius moved in between Alice and Angel. Remus moved in between Alice and Lily and James moved in between Angel and to his delight Lily. Lily at that point moved a little more towards Remus than was necessary. James felt hurt.  
  
"We'll spin this first to see who has to spin it first, if you get what I mean." Alice piped up. She took the empty bottle of Butterbeer and spun it in the middle of them all. The bottle landed on Remus.  
  
Remus took the bottle and spun it once again, the bottle landed on Sirius, Sirius spun the bottle and it landed on Alice. James picked out the paper and it read it aloud, "30 seconds." In the air appeared a small clock. Sirius looked around, since it was a warm day most people were outside. Sirius got up and so did Alice. They both moved closer to one another and kissed. After 30 seconds a bell went, telling them it was time to stop.  
  
"The person to Sirius' right spins it." Said Alice "Which is me." Taking the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Angel. Angel reached over to the bottle and spun it. This time it landed on James. Lily placed her hand into the hat and pulled out the paper with- "10 seconds" on it. James and Angel turned towards each other and kissed. In next to no time the bell rang and they parted.  
  
Since it was the person to Angel's right who had to spin the bottle it was James' turn. He really wanted it to land on himself or Lily. So that either one could spin it and then if it landed on James he could spin it and hope it landed on Lily or if it landed on Lily James could hope her spin landed on him. He took to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Lily.  
  
Sirius caught James' eye. James smiled and Sirius could tell exactly what James was thinking. Lily took the bottle in her hand and it landed on.Remus. James' mouth fell open and he starred at Remus. Remus went slightly red. Angel took out a piece of paper and read "A minute and a half." James had to clench his fists. He couldn't stand watching one of his best friends, kissing the girl he liked, the girl he liked a lot. Remus and Lily got up. The clock re-set and they started to kiss. A minute and a half lasted a lifetime to James. He watched at first but then had to turn away, he couldn't bare seeing it. In what seemed forever the bell rang and Remus and Lily broke away and sat back down.  
  
After so many combinations of people kissing, still James and Lily hadn't kissed. Alice called, "I think that's enough for one day I'm really tired." The light outside had disappeared and was replaced with darkness.  
  
James sighed. He knew it would have never happened. He knew that he would never get to kiss Lily. James got up, he said bye to everyone even Lily but she never returned it, she looked away.  
  
James climbed the stairs up to the boy's dormitory and sat down on the bed, Amos was already asleep, James didn't speak to Amos in the dormitory since by the time James went to bed he was asleep and by the time James woke up he was already awake and in the Great Hall. James put his wand on the bedside table and started to take his robes off. Sirius walked into the room, closely followed by Remus and Peter.  
  
"James we knew you only agreed to play the game because you were hoping that you would get to kiss Lily," said Remus.  
  
"Can you read minds?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"James we're sorry that every other combination apart from you and Lily came up, maybe it isn't meant to be." Remus said quietly.  
  
"ISN'T MEANT TO BE? I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG JUST YOU WAIT, LILY EVANS WILL GO OUT WITH ME IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" James shouted. At that James got on the bed and closed the curtains to get changed in private.  
  
James lay awake for ages thinking about what Remus had said and then he heard Sirius' voice "I think you and Lily are meant to be."  
  
James felt relieved to hear his best friend say those words to him. James said "Why?" but he never got an answer. Sirius only wanted to make it quick and that was all he wanted to say.  
  
AN: Told you Love Didn't Start With A Kiss. Oh well. That's where I got my name from anyway but now the story continues. Finally James has admitted to himself and his friends he likes Lily, but Lily hates him and a harmless game of Spin The Bottle didn't go like James wanted it. Ahh poor James!! 


End file.
